


Consume Me, Carry Me

by Zaikia



Series: Dancing with the Devil [2]
Category: The Dark Tower (2017)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, Public Display of Affection, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaikia/pseuds/Zaikia
Summary: He consumes, and he carries. He takes what he desires.
Relationships: Walter Padick/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dancing with the Devil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663999
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Consume Me, Carry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place three months after Guilty Pleasures.

Shelby sighed softly as she sat down in a seat up towards the back where most students didn't want to sit. It was about five minutes until class began and the lecture room was still very empty. She brought out her notebook that she used for her class, and a pen, clicking it open to get it ready for taking notes. A few more students walked inside as noon began and the middle-aged professor started up his slideshow for the lecture, saying good afternoon to his students. 

Shelby felt a gentle tingle on her left ring finger and got all but two seconds before a man she knew all too well sat down right next to her, and reached over, placing a tender kiss to her cheek. 

“Hello, sweetheart.” Walter whispered, a gentle grin on his features. 

“Hey.” she said softly, leaning back. 

Walter leaned back as well, and he threw his arm over the back of the chair she was sitting in, a very plausible move for someone like him. Walter always liked to show affection in public, whether it be having an arm around her waist or a kiss to her lips, Walter liked to show others that they were together. 

Together. Fucking _marriage_. 

It wasn't like she had a choice in the matter anyway. When Walter Padick had given her that beautiful black ring when she was 15-years old, she had sealed her fate and became the Man in Black's wife. Of course, he waited until the time was right to finally claim what was rightfully his. 

After three months of dealing with Walter, Shelby had come to terms that Walter was going to be in her life, whether she liked it or not. Her parents had been surprised to find out she was married to a man quite older than her (very much older), but Walter had come up with a very good (and I mean really good) lie about how they met. Even her father didn't remember Walter as one of his best clients (which was a lie as well). 

Walter was _dangerous_. He was deadly, manipulative and always took what he wanted. But the kicker was that Walter never, ever, tried to actually hurt her or abuse her. Despite not actually harming her, Shelby knew it was more psychological than physical. Even when it came to sex, Walter always told her what he was going to do, even though there was nothing she could do to stop it. 

In hence, Walter took her whenever the hell he wanted, and wherever he wanted. 

About a half hour into the lecture, Shelby felt a tickling sensation on the inside of her left thigh and glanced down. Her eyes widened when she saw Walter's hand tracing the inside of her thigh, and making their way closer to her clothed womanhood. 

“W-Walter, you can't-!” she whispered in horror. 

“Shhh.” Walter whispered, leaning close to her ear. “Just look forward.” 

She swallowed thickly, and looked forward to pay attention to the lecture. She bit down on her lip when a warm palm cupped her, the heel of said palm lightly grinding against her covered clit. Her hand shook slightly, her notes becoming more sloppy as Walter continued his ministrations on her. The very idea that he was doing this in public, while she was in _class_ , made her sensitivity skyrocket and the idea that they could be caught at anytime. 

Shelby whimpered softly as deft fingers found their way into her jeans, digits pressing against her quickly wetting folds. 

One of the students in his seat turned around to look at her and Shelby faked a sneeze. “Hey, you okay?” he asked. 

“Y-yeah, just not feeling very good.” she replied. “I'm...I'm gonna go use the restroom. Be right back.” 

With that, she yanked herself away from Walter's touch and quickly made her way out of the lecture hall, and to the nearest girls' bathroom. She breathed hard, turning the sink on and splashing cold water on her face to get rid of the heat in her cheeks. She took a deep breath and looked up, shrieking in surprise when she saw Walter standing behind her. 

“W-we can't do that in public, not while I'm in class! It's-it's-!” she said, whirling around to face him. 

Before she could finish her sentence, Walter was cupping her cheeks in his large hands and pressing his lips to hers, devouring her lips in a fierce kiss. Shelby pushed her hands against his shoulders, and let out a muffled grunt as he pushed her back against the mirror, his hands pinning her wrists against the wall. He pulled away after a moment to let her breathe, fascinated by the warmth in her cheeks. 

“W-we can't. Walter-” 

He kissed her again, this time pressing his tongue between her soft lips, stroking the wet muscle with his own. He felt a mewl against his lips and smirked, chuckling lowly into her mouth. Without breaking the kiss, he pulled her into the nearest stall, shutting and locking the door behind him. He sat down on the toilet, pulling the young woman onto his lap. 

Shelby gasped as he broke the kiss once more, her lips swollen from abuse. His hands made work of her belt, and then her button, pulling down her zipper. He didn't waste time on pulling her jeans down, down further until they hung off one leg, her underwear included. 

“T-this is so wrong...” Shelby gasped, her eyes clenching shut as a hand cupped her, middle finger parting her slick lower lips. 

“Your body is saying otherwise.” Walter chuckled, using his other hand to unbutton her shirt. 

Upon unbuttoning her shirt, his hand slid over the smooth expanse of her skin, flawless against calloused. She was so soft compared to him, but he liked that fiery personality that came with it. Despite her submissive nature, Shelby was like a tornado that could destroy any obstacle in her path, except for Walter. Walter pulled her shirt open, revealing her pale, tattooed flesh to his eyes. He grinned lightly and began to press kisses on her skin, beginning from her neck and down her chest. Shelby gasped and then let out a quiet whimper as a finger pressed inside her, the very tip of the digit just lightly stroking over her g-spot before a second finger joined in. 

She breathed harshly as Walter's fingers stretched her, preparing her effectively but quickly for the main event. He took the next couple of moments to stretch her out before he pulled his fingers out and lapped at them with his tongue, releasing a groan. 

He was quick to release himself, giving the hard girth a quick couple of strokes before he took hold of Shelby's hips and lined himself up with her soaked core. 

“I'm going to fuck you until you're _screaming_ , my dear.” he purred, before pulling her down onto him. 

Shelby released a low cry, as she was filled with hot flesh. He had kept himself at the same size this time. Being a shapeshifter, Walter sometimes liked to switch himself up to whatever he was feeling at the moment and every single time, he had her in _tears_ from the ecstasy he put her through. Despite her hating his guts, she had no choice in the matter. She was his wife, and he wasn't letting go of her anytime soon. 

Walter groaned into her shoulder once he was buried to the hilt inside her, feeling her soft, velvety walls hug around him. He waited a moment, keeping himself and her still to let her adjust to the feeling. After a moment, he pulled her up by grasping the round, firm globes of her ass, before shoving her back down quickly. 

Shelby released a high-pitched wail, and Walter grinned against her neck. His canines grazed her throat lightly as they made their way down, and he grasped her tightly, before standing up. Shelby gasped and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist tightly, and her arms clutched around his shoulders. She grunted when she was pressed up against the wall of the stall, and his grip tightened on her further, before he pulled out to the tip and then shoved back in, beginning a fast pace, rolling his hips to make sure she took every inch of him. 

“That's it...that's a good girl.” he growled against her neck, teeth nipping at her skin as he made his way up. 

She opened her mouth to speak, and was interrupted quickly when he kissed her, tongue delving between her lips. She let out a muffled moan, tightening her grip on him as his pace increased, his grip tightening even more to where she was sure bruises were already forming. 

Shelby felt that familiar knot in her belly, winding tighter and tighter, her legs tightening around Walter's waist. His cock struck across that bundle of sensitive nerves inside her and she wailed, coming around him harshly, her walls squeezing him tightly. Walter, despite feeling her squeeze and contract around him, continued, using the added lubrication to fuck her faster and harder, wanting to get a second orgasm out of her before reaching his own. 

Walter groaned, pulling out of the kiss to let her breathe, pressing his forehead against hers. She gasped and panted against his face, and he grinned through sharp canines, before dragging them once again down the curve of her throat. 

Shelby moaned sweetly, and jerked as Walter nipped at her pulse line, his teeth grazing the skin there. He was beginning to lose his rhythm, fucking into her hard and faster, growling against her neck. 

“W-W...” she whimpered, bucking harshly against him. 

“ _Say it. Say my name_!” he snarled, before sinking sharp canines into her neck, blood pooling up at the piercing. 

Shelby released a sobbing scream, wailing out his name in the throes of pleasure. Her inner walls clenched around him _hotly_ , meeting her second orgasm, which was neverending and lit her nerves with fire. Walter groaned loudly against her neck, rutting deep once before he was coming inside her, filling her generously and then some. The thick liquid dripped down to the floor between them, and coated both of their thighs. 

Shelby slumped against the wall, her hands clutching weakly onto the back of his coat. Walter caught his breath quickly, releasing her neck from his canines. He lapped up the beads of blood that formed at the wounds, and kissed them gently, feeling Shelby flinch a little. 

He leaned back a bit, then pressed his forehead to hers, basking in the afterglow and the connection still between them. He kissed her, the kiss soft and sensual for a short moment until he pulled out of her and Shelby winced softly. 

“Too rough, dearest?” he whispered. 

“It's fine.” she said softly. 

Walter smiled and brushed her hair out of her eyes, then kissed her forehead lovingly. “Let's get you cleaned up, love.” 

010101010101010

“Sir, welcome back!” 

Walter nodded to the Skin and held out his arms, to which his coat was slid off his shoulders and hung up on a hook nearby. He wrapped an arm around Shelby's shoulders, smirking at the way some of the Skins stared at them. Let them see. 

“How are we doing today?” Walter asked, walking over to one of the Skins nearby. 

The skin looked vaguely human, besides the long slit on it's neck. Shelby found herself unable to look at the Skin, and looked away over to the side, her head nearly pressing into Walter's shoulder. She didn't feel very comfortable here. 

“Well, we have tried three times today sir, and nothing has happened. The Tower continues to stand.” the Skin replied with a defeated tone. 

“I see.” Walter drawled. 

The Skin glanced at his master, then looked down to Shelby, then back to Walter. “Sir, may I make a suggestion?” 

“Yes.” 

“Your....wife. She has the Shine, and a powerful one at that. Perhaps....we could use her to take the Tower down? You could always find-” 

The Skin halted in his sentence when Walter's gaze turned to him. His piercing blue eyes were filled with _rage_ , just at the mere thought of even suggesting that they use his wife as a subject for the machine. Walter's arm slipped off of Shelby's shoulders and he took a menacing step forward, which seemed to echo in the quietness of the large, open room. 

“What did you say?” Walter asked. 

“I-I said, I said-” The Skin stammered, growing nervous with each growing second. 

“You want to use my wife, who I have been pining over for eleven years, as a subject for the machine?” Walter asked, though it was more of a statement than a question. 

“I-I'm sorry, sir. I-” 

“Kill yourself.” Walter spoke, waving his hand. 

The Skin froze, and without warning, grabbed the half empty bottle of some kind of clear liquid by the machine it was on. He broke the bottle on the edge of the machine, shattering the very bottom of it. He pierced the side of his neck with one of the sharp, jagged edges and sliced it across his neck. 

Shelby let out a shout of surprise as blood sprayed onto her face and clothes and she gasped, watching in horror as the Skin fell to the ground, gurgling and twitching as blood seeped from his torn neck, creating a quickly growing puddle underneath him. 

Walter reached up and wiped a spot of blood off his cheek, before lapping it off his finger. He turned to the other Skins, who were all froze in horror. “If anyone ever suggests that we use my wife for the machine again, you will suffer the same fate as that one.” 

He turned to Shelby, who was looking at the Skin in shock. Walter approached her and cupped her blood-splattered face in his hands, his thumbs stroking her soft skin lovingly. Shelby looked at him, her hazel orbs slightly watery. 

“I love you,” he whispered. “And I'm not letting you go anytime soon.” 

He kissed her, his tongue slipping into her parted lips. Shelby whimpered and her hands shot up to his shoulders, pressing against them, trying to push him away. He deepened the kiss, dominating it with lips, tongue and teeth and pushing her back against a counter. 

Walter pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them before it broke. He spoke to the Skins. “All of you, are going to watch. And if I hear one single word, you will suffer the same fate as the one before.” 

“W-watch? W-wait, no, we can't-!” Shelby protested, but Walter interupted her with a deep kiss, biting down on her lip enough for it to sting, but not cause damage. 

He didn't bother with her shirt, and instead opted to deal with her jeans, roughly pulling them down her thighs, underwear following. 

“Walter, stop!” Shelby shouted, and then yelped when the Man in Black smacked her thigh enough to cause a red mark. 

“I want them to see,” he growled, lowering himself to his knees and spread her legs, revealing the pink of her core and was actually surprised when he saw that her lower folds were slightly wet. “Oh? Is this turning you on?” 

“N-no...!” she shook her head, and gasped when a rough thumb pressed against her clit, rubbing it in circles. 

“They're going to watch. And they're going to see just who you belong to.” he husked, leaning forward.

–

“N-no....no more, please....” 

“Surely I can get a couple more orgasms out of you, dearest.” 

Shelby whimpered quietly, breathing harshly as the high of her latest orgasm faded away slowly. Her thighs trembled against the counter she was pinned against, Walter's pelvis pressed against her backside. He had only come once so far, when he had her pleasure him with that delicious mouth of hers. He had enjoyed it immensely. 

“P-please, Walter.” she wheezed. “I need....I need a break.” 

Walter hummed and he pulled out of her, though her walls squeezed around him slightly to keep him inside. He let her breathe for a moment, before he rolled her onto her back and pulled her trembling legs around his waist, sliding his slick cock through her abused folds once more. Shelby hissed at the friction on her oversensitive clit. 

“I-,”

“Shhh.” Walter shushed her gently, and slid down to line up with her core. 

Shelby whimpered quietly once more as she was filled once again, her walls sore and bruised, but hugging around his cock once more. Walter sighed when he was fully sheathed, pausing for all of two seconds before he pulled out halfway and then pushed back in, hearing the young woman hiss at the stimulation. 

“You feel so good,” he groaned softly, beginning a steady pace within her. 

Walter was able to pull two more orgasms out of her, enjoying the expressions she made with each high that her body was put through each and every time. When he finally came inside her, he went deep and shuddered as he emptied inside her. Shelby's body arched at the sensation and then she promptly went limp on the counter, breathing harshly and tears streaming down the sides of her face. 

She winced when Walter pulled out of her, and she felt the disgusting sensation of cum sliding down her thighs. 

“Blanket.” he demanded to a Skin, redressing himself. “And ready a portal to my wife's house.”

A Skin brought a blanket to him as another began to get a portal ready. Walter wrapped the blanket around Shelby's trembling form and picked her up in his arms, holding her close against his chest. She sniffled and was too exhausted to bother protesting, so she leaned her head against his chest. 

Once the portal was ready, he walked through the portal and they arrived in Shelby's bedroom. He set her down on the edge of her bed and kissed her forehead before speaking. “I'm going to run a hot bath for us. It'll help you sleep, dear.” 

Shelby just sighed and gave a nod and waited until he walked away to the bathroom to clutch the blanket tighter around her, digging through the blanket to dig into her own skin. She felt the pain, but it was nothing compared to how she was feeling right now.


End file.
